Muse On Da Run
by YuriChan220
Summary: Muse is a famous idol group that everyone loves. Although...the girls hold a secret: they CAN'T sing. And when their secret is finally out, there's only one thing to do: Run for their lives until they can find a way to sing for real to gain their fans' trust back.


**Muse On Da Run**

 **Genre: Humor/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! And here's something different for you all! I think you all should figure out where the title came from. Because it's kinda from some TV short series (hint, hint) Hehe~!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this story!**

Fans around the world are cheering. Loud screams of hundreds and thousands of fans are cheering for the one famous group: Muse. A 9 member idol group who are really famous singers who truly touch people's hearts.

"Muse is so awesome!" Many of them say.

"Their songs are so beautiful!"

and then...

"HOORAY FOR MUSE!"

The news about their first concert makes them even more excited. It's 2 days away and already the thousands of fans are dying to meet the famous Muse in concert.

And while fans are yelling and screaming, at the club room, the nine girls gather around the table, hearing every girl squeal about Muse.

"Wow!" Hanayo says. "Those girls are hyped for the concert."

"No kidding!" Kotori says. "Who knew that we have so many fans~?"

"Yes, but there's one thing we need to work on," Nico says as she jumps on the table. "OUR AUTOTUNE!"

"Ehhhhh?" Maki is in disbelief, "Who is in charge of our autotune?! We don't want to let them to know that we can't sing to save our lives!"

From the corner of the redhead's eye, Honoka is actually working on it... Only for it to get broken.

"OIIIIII HONOKAAA!" Umi sees that and goes full blown tsukkomi, due to her being over competitve, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU WANT THE FANS TO KNOW OUR SECRET AND RUINED OUR REPUTATION?!"

The ginger haired girl faces Umi innocently, only for her to realize that she wrecked it and got rattled, "Oh no... I messed it up..."

"OF COURSE YOU MESSED IT UP! WHY ARE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE A REPAIRWOMAN THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE BASICS?!"

"To... Ummmm…" Honoka sweat drops "... Have a higher warranty~?"

"YOU JUST MADE IT INSTANTLY DESTROYED! WARRANTY DOESN'T EXIST IF THAT HAPPENS HONOKA!" She is shaking and sweating, "WE'RE DOOMED, WE'RE ABSOLUTELY DOOMED!"

"Uhhhh, d-d-don't worry, don't worry!" Kotori says, waving her hands back and forth. "I'm sure someone has the manual for this device."

"I'm glad you said something~!" Nozomi holds up the manual. "We'll fix it by the day of the concert."

Honoka then stands up and raising her fist in the air, "Of course Nozomi-senpai, I'll be just doing that for the job!"

'LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU DO THAT! YOU'LL SCREW IT UP EVEN MORE!' Umi is shaking of from fearing Honoka will repair it.

Just then, Rin is looking at the messed up autotune device, as she gets it and shakes it,looking at the Muse with a cat smile, she has an absurd idea, "Maybe we can use this as an instrument nya~"

'YOU'LL JUST LET THE FANS KNOW THAT WE HAVE VOICES COMPARING OF A PERSON TAKING A POOP AND HAD A BEAUTIFUL VOICE THAN WE HAVE!' Maki doesn't even like her ideas as she shakes her head.

"Awwwww!" Rin puts the device down and Nozomi and Eli gets to work on it. The others sigh heavily.

"Ohhhh, boy..." Nico says. "If this works, we'll still be stars."

"I hope so..." Umi groans while resting her head on the table.

Eli is actually calm and then walks up, to get the autotune, asking, "When was the last time someone is in charge of this device?" Realizing, it is definitely messed up.

Her voice is cold, shaking their spine's out and Nozomi knows that this could be trouble.

"Honoka-chan..." Nozomi answers.

"I knew it..." Eli says as she turns her head towards the ginger. "Honoka...you got some explaining to do right after this, got it?"

"N-no problem, Eli-sempai…"

"Oh boy," Nico crosses her arms, with a face that definitely says, _'You're screwed'_ She replies nonchalantly, "I knew that Honoka would be a reckless klutz."

Suddenly, Nozomi then looks at the girls with an evil smile on her face. "Hmmmmm~ Honoka-chan will have some... Washi-washi soon~" Her voice is sinister and giggling like a witch and even Eli is shaking in fear. Everyone does.

'WHAT THE HELL?! NOZOMI, DON'T EVEN PLAN TO REACH THIS FANFIC TO RATED M WITH YOUR "AMAZING" IDEAS!' The black pig tailed haired girl is flabbergasted, widened her eyes with fear.

Nozomi giggles and turns back towards the device. "Luckily, Honoka-chan didn't do any major damage to this thing. We'll definitely fix this by the day of the concert."

The girls cheer and Nozomi and Eli get right to work. This takes a few hours until the girls have to go home. Nozomi volunteered to have this device ready by tomorrow and not let anyone touch it until the day of the concert.

Honoka, Umi and Kotori walk home together as usual and Honoka is hyped about their first ever concert.

"Woo-hoo~!" she cheers. "I've been looking forward to this day for months!"

'You even acted that nothing happened of your screw up," Umi says and looks at Honoka with a deadpan look, sweat dropping.

"Honoka-chan," Kotori calls her out to get her attention, making the auburn haired girl faced with a smile.

"Yes Kotori-chan?"

"Let's do our best at the concert," the ash brown haired girl says. "We may have our faults, but that doesn't change the fact that all of us made it THIS far to having our first ever concert in months."

Honoka nods in agreement. "Oh, yes! Let's do this!"

Umi lets out a sigh, but smiles anyways. "I guess I can't argue with that one"

 ****At the Concert****

It's like a major zoo from all over the world just to get the best seats in the house to see Muse live in concert.

At the backstage, the girls are now preparing themselves to have the greatest concert they have and even trying to do their "voice lessons", causing Eli to rant to those who did that.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT EVERYONE?! WE ARE BAD AT SINGING AND VOICE LESSONS WON'T CHANGE A THING! IT SOUNDS LIKE A STOMACH GRUMBLING IN HUNGER!"

"Ummmm... I think that it will," Hanayo assurs the girls meekly. Nico does her signature 'Nico-Nico nii', making them look at her. She then tries to sound like an opera singer, only for the girls to cover their ears.

"OH, GOSH! Eli shouts. "DO YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TERRIBLE WE SOUND!? AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN THROUGH THIS!? We. Can't. SING!

"Uhhhh... After this concert, we hire a voice teacher?" Honoka suggests sheepishly.

"ITS A WASTE OF MONEY! NOT A SINGLE DAY HE'LL SURVIVE IN OUR VOICES AND HE'LL EVEN QUIT AFTER FEW DAYS!" Eli shouts.

Honoka waves her arms frantically. "Girls, girls! The concert's about to start and everyone's waiting!"

The girls nod and Nozomi turns on the device as soon as the announcer announces their debut. The curtain rises and the girls begin to sing with the autotune turned on. So far, everything is going well. The fans cheer them on like crazy, holding up signs and such while the girls continue to sing and have a great time.

It was great until the device suddenly comes across an error and messes up the autotune completely. Then the device bursts into flames until it stops working. The crowd goes dead silent. So does the girls. Millions of eyes stare at the nine girls, frozen in fear. They had to do something to keep the crowd going, so they do random dance moves, like stepping or iumping up and down randomly.

But this causes the audience to get angry.

"They DID lie to us!" One of them shouts.

"You girls are frauds!" Another shouts.

"OH MY GOSH! EVEN A DOG TAKING A DUMP IS WAY BETTER THAN WATCHING THESE NO TALENTED HACKS LIKE YOU AMATURES!" One straight man rants and insulting of their lies, seeing that they definitely need more practice or better yet, quit to become an idol for good.

Hanayo is the first one to be her knees as tears comes out of her eyes, covering her face with shame. Honoka is sweating and tries to explain to the crowd, "Uhhhhh... We are just... Having a trial!"

'LYING WOULD ONLY MAKE THIS WORSE!' Umi is sweating as well from the crowd getting angrier than ever.

The audience tear up their signs and shake fists in the air while shouting, GET THEEEEEM!"

The nine girls make a run for it, from back stage towards the exit. They run and run from the large crowd of angry fans. After passing by stores, restaurants and parks, they find an empty car from a train that's just about to leave. They quickly board it and close the door just in time for the train to get moving. The crowd just stops and shouts the most hurtful things to them. Lucky for them, they couldn't hear them.

Kotori is in tears as well. "W-why did it have to come to this? H-how can something so good...turn out so rotten so fast?"

Hanayo was hugging Rin, crying silently as they are thinking that Muse is over. Eli is clenching her fist and wanted this to end and as for Honoka, even if that its a mess, she wants them to have their spirits high.

"Girls," the ginger says. "Please, don't be so sad. It'll all work out."

"How can it!?" Nico shouts at her. "It's over! Muse is now officially done! Our fans hate us and now we're on our own! This is just horrible!"

Nozomi, on the other hand, pays no attention to Nico as she shuffles her deck of cards. She picks out one card and her expression saddens a bit. But when she picks up another, it lifts up her spirits a little. She picks up the Fool, then, Four of Swords... Yet, lastly, Death, which it is going to kill this event to start all over again.

"Girls," Nozomi says. "I think...it's time for us to start working on something important."

"And what would that be?" Eli asks

"We train ourselves to sing so that we can get our fans' trust back"

Honoka then feels that hope is now in their side thanks to Nozomi's cards and predications. Kotori smiles and clasping her hands as she closed her eyes and sighing in relief. Ring would be so cheerful for that she jumps up out of her seat and shouts, "WE ARE NOW GOING TO -"

Hanayo covers her mouth to quiet her friend. Maki, on the other hand, would definitely be a tsukkomi for this one... In thoughts, ' _WHAT KIND OF EXCITEMENT DID YOU DO RIN?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE PROTAGONIST CAN'T STAND UP AGAIN! THIS ISN'T A TRAGEDY STORY!'_

"Alright, team!" Honoka says. "This is the beginning of our journey to become real singers AND to gain our fans' trust back!"

The rest of the girls nod in agreement. Even though they went through a rough day, they can't back down already. They are still an idol group and a team, so they must give this all they got.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, and another thing: this is Fanfiction, so please don't complain about Muse not being able to sing and such. I thought about this, so please put in positive comments.**

 **Tsukkomi: Character with a straight persona**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
